Discovering the Inner Self
by PoTfeverinfected
Summary: A simple dare turns into something beautiful and encourages the genius of Seigaku to discover his true strength and explore his limitless talent. Momoshiro, Eiji, Inui and the other Regulars accompany him in this journey of self discovery to add a little humour, mirth and comic effect. [Fuji x OC]
1. The Ice Goddess

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me.**

**I just love the genius Fuji and can't help dreaming about him day and night. Here's another Fuji X OC. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Ice Goddess

* * *

Momoshiro, Inui, Eiji and Fuji were talking in the locker room after morning practice. Momoshiro was particularly ebullient and had given Fuji a dare despite his frightening aura and Eiji's frightened whimpers.  
"Fuji-sempai, I challenge you to go on a date today evening at 5 with my classmate Akutagawa Hikari."  
Eiji panicked, "Nya Momo! Don't you value your life?"  
Then he exclaimed, "You mean the Ice Goddess of Seigaku?"  
Fuji continue to smile like the recipient of divine benediction. "Saa, I didn't know about this. Perhaps Momo-chan, I might accept your challenge if you enlightened me."  
Eiji pounced on Fuji, "Nya Fujiko, how can you not know about her? She's so beautiful. So _kawaii_! Momo-chan is so lucky she's in his class!"  
He left Fuji's neck to make his trademark absolutely adorable puppy eyed expression of sadness.  
Fuji could not help but chuckle at the antics of his best friend. Momoshiro, slightly discomposed by Eiji's eruption, cleared him throat and puffed his chest up only to hear Inui's baritone.  
"Name: Akutagawa Hikari  
Other names: Ice Goddess  
Height: 160 cm  
Weight: 49 kg  
Hair: Midnight black, waist length, mostly left untied  
Eyes: Green, Unaided  
Academic Performance: Rank 1, Best Student. Excels in all subjects. No weakness.  
Hobbies: Tennis Regular, Singles 2, aggressive baseliner; Reading; Writing, Editor of in-house newsletter.  
Currently single."

Momoshiro was furious at having been silent for over five minutes and hurriedly said in loud cheerful voice, "That's not all. Inui left out her character which is the most important thing. Despite being Best Student she's not a model student. She never pays attention in class and keeps writing or reading other material. Yet when any teacher asks her a question she replies correctly without a moment's hesitation. In fact all the teachers are scared of her after she corrected our Biology teacher. She did it after _sensei_ repeatedly asked her questions and interrupting her reading. She snapped the book shut and sked _sensei_ several difficult questions on the pretext of doubts and after that no one disturbs her. You know why she's called Ice Goddess? It's because she makes the room freeze when she's angry, her eyes shoot icicles and she absolutely crushes the person into snow without raising her voice! She ignores her fan club and rebuffs all advances. She's so scary that _I_ don't eat in front of her! The goddess part is for her beauty and brilliance."  
Eiji glomped Momoshiro and said, "Hikari-chan is _sugoi_! Even I'll join your side on the dare Momo! You are_ subarashi_. Fujiko accept your defeat. This is one dare which you'll not win. You were so mean yesterday. Because of you we had to drink Inui's juice. Fujiko meanie!"  
Fuji opened his glittering orbs and said, "What will I get if I win?"  
Momoshiro gulped at the scary vision in front of him and said, " I-I ha-have a rec-record of Tezuka buchou singing. I'll give it to you Fuji-sempai."  
"_Soka. _How did you get it?"  
Momoshiro guffawed at the memory and said, "I'll tell you that if you win sempai."  
Eiji rested his hand on Mom's shoulders and poked Fuji's chest with his finger authoritatively, "If you lose you'll save us from Inui's juice for a month- no two months Fujiko!"  
Fuji smiled, "Maa, you people have a lot of confidence in her. I accept. I'll try my best to hear Tezuka singing."  
Inui, completely unaffected by the disgust Eiji professed for his lovely concoctions, told Fuji, "You'll find her in the terrace during lunch break."  
Then all three filed out of the room leaving the _tensai_ happily wondering what he would blackmail Tezuka into doing. Perhaps he could ask him to pose under a sakura tree for a few photographs wearing a kimono.

Never for a second did the blue-eyed prodigy consider the possibility that he might lose the dare or even worse, forfeit.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Break Time - Terrace

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.**

**This chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Break time - Terrace

* * *

"May I sit here?"  
"Sure, whatever. It's not like I own the damn thing", she replied without lifting her head up from the book she was replied.  
Fuji sat patiently for a few minutes waiting for her to glance up. When she didn't, he asked, "Which book are you reading?"  
She snapped sarcastically, "The one in my hand. If you wanted to know the title you could have just looked at it!"  
As she uttered the last few words she looked up irately. On seeing Fuji, she gaped at him silently. Fuji smirked mentally. _Serves you right. Now let's see you all flustered and apologetic. _  
She wasn't flustered and certainly wasn't apologetic. She looked straight into his eyes and asked, "Are you Fuji Syusuke of class 3-6?"  
Smiling innocently, he murmured, "Saa, you are right."  
"Oh. If I'd noticed I was speaking to a senior, I certainly wouldn't have been myself. Gomen.", she said in a tone that clearly showed she wasn't sorry at all.  
"It's alright."  
"Arigatou for being so understanding _sempai_." And once more she buried her nose into the book.  
Fuji was livid with anger. It was the years of practice of hiding his emotions behind the beguiling smile that prevented him from showing it. He, the great _tensai, _the Adonis of Seigaku's formidable was being ignored!  
Still smiling he wrested the book out of her hand and asked, "So what is this book about?"  
Her eyes flashed with anger for a moment before she replied, "The synopsis is on the back cover of the book _sempai_."  
"Soka. Hmm." He saw it was a popular Japanese thriller novel. He had already read it. However he wanted to exact revenge for being slighted and pretended to glean through the pages. He gleefully thought he must be making the girl quite angry. _Very_ angry if her previous reactions anything to go by.  
So he almost yelped in surprise when he heard her say "Arigatou _sempai_."  
He looked up to see her smiling genuinely and so brightly that he could do nothing but stare at the remarkable transformation it brought upon her arresting features. Her beauty which was earlier marred by the irritation writ on her face had now acquired an almost ethereal quality.  
_"Nani?"_  
"If it you had taken the book away from me for such a long time, I would have been unable to stop reading."  
"_Demo_, isn't that a bad thing?" He couldn't help widening his smile as he heard her laugh. It was so soothing and enticing. Like the sound of a little brook. "Are you indirectly blaming me?"  
"No, no. Once I start I just can't stop reading. And then I feel guilty. And I read again to forget the guilt. A very vicious cycle. You saved me from it for a day."  
"You would probably go back to reading after I returned the book to you ne?"  
"No. If you had when I was angry, I would have. Now that I am once more grounded to reality, I won't. In fact I can't express how grateful and happy I am. _Arigatou gozaimasu._"  
Fuji leaned closer without realising and opened his eyes to study her carefully. A sudden thought had struck him. What if she wanted to get rid of him so badly that when she realised she couldn't by being rude, she pretended to be sweet so that she could bore him away? He wanted to be sure that she wasn't acting.

So he saw her watching him with frank if slightly puzzled eyes. The _tensai_'s thoughts began to go off-track. _She has such sinful sensuous eyes. Mesmerising with surprising depth in the colour of velvety green moss. _  
Her question jerked him from the reverie. "I'm so sorry I didn't ask you before. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"  
Fuji decided to keep the reason to himself. "Nothing in particular. Reading is a lovely habit. Why do you feel guilty?"  
"Too much of anything is bad." She rolled her eyes and continue, "That clichéd statement says it all. Plus I read to escape. That makes it worse."  
"Escape what?" His cerulean eyes which were wide open bored into her as if to look into her very soul.  
"Reality."  
"Why?" His mellifluous voice ensnared her.  
"It's boring. I _need_ to escape the futility of all these institutionalised activities before it smothers me. Unfortunately, fiction makes it harder to come to terms with it."  
"I understand. It's like in summer you take a dip in the pool to beat the heat which makes it even more unbearable when you come out."  
"Bingo."  
"Then why don't you make the present interesting?"  
"For it to be interesting it has to be challenging. How would you feel if you could complete the entire year's course in a week and still retain your ranking? But you are forced to drag it for a year. If you could predict the reactions and replies of most people? What if you were institutionally prevented from discovering your limits and pushing them? Of course you could do it yourself but why would you want to do that when you'll be tested on something basic? So you have just two options - you explore your limits and live vicariously in order to escape the frustrations of reality which is anyways just inertia. Or you don't _live_ in the true sense of the word. You just watch your life like an amused on-looker until you are in a perpetual state mild sarcastic amusement. I'd prefer the first option any day."  
She was earnestly leaning forward, her faces inches away from Fuji's while delivering this monologue. Her eyes were filled with fire and conviction.  
The _tensai_ was shocked and bereft of words. He could not believe that the girl before him existed. She was his soul mate. There was no doubt about that. He swallowed his shock and tried to play down the sudden havoc she was wreaking on his body and senses. The nearness had set his pulse racing.  
He slowly eased back and wondered aloud, "Why are you telling _me_? If you are good an analyst of human behaviour surely you wouldn't tell this to everyone?"  
"Of course. It's because I know you would see through lies. You would figure it out yourself in any case. And because."  
"Because?"  
"Although you have chosen the second option you can relate to what I just said."  
Yes he could. By God he could. He struggled to keep the euphoria from showing on his face.  
"To a certain extent, yes."  
She smirked and said, "Now will the legendary Fuji Syusuke tell the true reason for accosting me?"  
Fuji smiled amiably and said, "No. Shall I save you from the menace of reading tomorrow also? That is if I made these few minutes interesting enough for you. I trust you'll be in the same place?"  
"It's always interesting to speak to someone new."  
"I promise you I'll not be predictable. And I shall let you know the motive for this encounter tomorrow."  
She smiled, "We'll see. And _sempai, _I'll find it myself."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Reaction of the Bettors

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Reaction of the Bettors

* * *

In Class 2-8

When Hikari returned to class, she was surprised to hear Momoshiro requesting her to help him with Math. He was proficient enough to get a perfect score! She cautiously annswered in the affirmative as curiousity took over. Then Momoshiro said, "So are you free today?" He coughed pretentiously, "At 5 or so?"  
Then she had a _rem acu tetigisti_ moment. _So it had been a dare. I wonder why Fuji-sempai decided to lose. Well, let me kill the grinning idiot's happiness. _"Actually no, Momoshiro-kun."  
"_Nanda?!"_  
"I have a date. How about tomorrow?"  
Momoshiro's eyes got a glazed look and he stuttered, "Er- erm, I guess I'll manage myself Hikari-san."  
She chuckled inwardly both at his bewilderment and at his use of the honorific and said, "Fine Momoshiro-kun."  
"Ha-hai."

* * *

In Class 3-6

"Nya Fujiko, tell me what happened. She refused right? Don't feel bad. You are anyways immune to Inui's juices."  
Fuji laughed as he was crushed by Eiji's hug and said, "Always jumping to conclusions Eiji! She didn't refuse."  
Eiji's jaw dropped open. "Fujiko you mean you are Hikari-chan's boyfriend! Waah! I'm so happy for you!"  
Fuji laughed once more. "Again! No. I'm not Eiji."  
"Then?"  
"I'll tell it to both you and Momo after practice."  
"Nyaa Fujiko! Don't be mean! Tell me already. You don't wantmedie of suspense do you?"  
"Maybe I do." Fuji smiled evilly.

* * *

After Practice - Locker room

Momoshiro walked up to Fuji sorrowfully, handed him the recording and said, "Here. I lost. I don't know how you did it Fuji-sempai. Best of luck for your date today."  
Fuji gaped at the recording and said, "What do you mean?"  
Momoshiro said, "I asked her and she said she had a date at 5 today. As to how I got hold of this - well, Ryuuzaki sensei asked me to give Buchou a parcel yesterday and when I went to his house, his mother ushered me into his room. He was in the bathroom, singing. So I recorded it and removed the sound of the water splashing. That's all."  
None of this entered Fuji's head. He asked Momoshiro sharply, "She has a date with someone! Who?"  
Momoshiro looked puzzled and said, "With you right? I didn't ask her that. You can stop gloating already. I'm going."  
Fuji pulled the power player back and said, "I didn't even ask her! I want to forfeit the dare. I don't want to ask her on a date on that pretext. I sincerely want to date her. Take this. I'll go and search for her. Do me a favour. Stay back until Eiji finishes his match and let him know." With that the chestnut haired boy rushed out.  
Momoshiro's romantic heart was touched and he started weeping with delight when he realised he was the reason for his beloved sempai's newfound love. When Eiji found him sitting with tears streaming down his face, he began to soothe the spiky haired player only to be reduced to tears himself once he heard what the events that had unfolded. They decided to give Fuji the recording as a token of their encouragement and support. This however did not extend to the Inui Juices.

* * *

**Please review!**

**rem acu tetigisti - (Lat) Hit the nail on the head/ put finger on the nub**

**Sorry to all Momo fans for calling him an idiot!**


	4. Sweet Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sweet Confrontation - Girls' Practice Courts

Fuji caught sight of Hikari at the practice courts and slowed his pace. He stood outside the green netted fence and watched her play the amazon who was captain of the girl's tennis team. It was a wonderful match. When the score was tied at 4-4, the tall captain said, "Hikari, whoever wins this match will play Singles 1 against Hyotei. Remeber that."  
Those words brought a visible difference in Hikari's body language and she took eight consecutive points to win 6-4. The captain was happy and said, "I knew that would motivate you. You have limitless potential."  
Hikari threw her head back and laughed. The sound of her laughter set Fuji's pulse racing. "Yes, it motivated me. Just not in the way you think."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I was in Singles 2, there would have been a remote possibility of me playing. With you in Singles 2, I won't have to play at all. You know we'll crush them 3-0."  
"You and your weird logic. Who do you want to play against from Rikkaidai?..."  
Fuji stopped listening to their conversation and ran his eyes along the contours of her body. As he observed her animated face, he assessed from a purely objective outlook of a photographer and concluded she was even more beautiful than his sister if that were possible.  
He was watching her graceful undulating walk and forgot the purpose for which he had come. Hikari saw him and approached him.  
She asked, "So Momoshiro-kun gave you or did whatever the challenge was about?"  
Fuji was startled. "I heard you had a date with someone. Care to tell me with whom?"  
"With my homework and my cat at 5. It should be over by 5.30." She pursed her lips in mock thoughtfulness.  
Fuji grinned as realisation struck him. "I see. Why did you mention this date to Momo?"  
"That guy couldn't have been more obvious. Considering you're both regulars and that fake coughing fit. I just put 2 and 2 together. It's a no-brainer."  
Fuji chuckled as he imagined the scene. "So when he challenged me in the morning, I accepted it because of the prize in store." He smiled wickedly, "And Momo gave it to me." Then he stood rooted to the spot as he remembered giving it back to Momo. Then he continued laughing and recounted the tale to Hikari. They both walked together as they gave in to mirth.  
Hikari suddenly said, "You know I was surprised you didn't even try to keep up your end of the bargain. After hearing what was at stake I can't help being shocked."  
Fuji said, "Once I talked to you I didn't really want to date you _because_ _of _dare. So I wanted to call off the stupid challenge before I made a move."  
Hikari smiled and said, "You're right. You are unpredictable. As enigmatic as_ kaichou_ Tezuka-san. I always suspected he had a light side hidden behind that stoic exterior."  
Fuji couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy which evaporated as she continued, "Don't you think there are_ few_ truly challenging people? Take Momoshiro-kun for instance. He's lovable and adorable but one could just right his whole life's story after spending a few minutes talking to him. Now you certainly do not fall into that bracket."  
Fuji commented, "I'm glad. So shall I meet you at lunch break? Wait, I'll get you lunch. I'm a wonderful cook. I wanted to ask you - how come you play sport and edit the newsletter when you could read?"  
"Hmm. Ok. I only escape from boredom - like listening to a lecture you already know. It's better than gazing out of the window."  
Once more Fuji felt their souls doing tango together. "Then why the guilt?"  
"My definition of boredom includes sleep. That's why."  
"Promise me that you won't read into the night today. I want you to be sentient when you taste my cooking."  
Hikari leaned into Fuji's ear and whispered "I promise" before pressing her lips to his cheeks.  
"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Ryoma's Approval

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ryoma's Approval - The Next Day

* * *

Fuji was gifted Tezuka's recording and received lots of encouraging gestures from the team members, of course the largest share belonged to the Momoshiro-Eiji pair. Being the resident sadist of the school he was spared the teasing. All in all, he was in very buoyant mood. The second the gong was sounded for break, he sprinted to the terrace. He found the prince settling for a nap. When Ryoma saw Fuji, he smirked knowingly but subdued immediately as he caught sight of dazzling azure orbs. Within a few seconds he had slipped into somnolent bliss.  
Fuji beamed when he saw Hikari come in. This was short lived as he saw the treasurer of the Student Council and heartthrob of several, Kawabata Natsume come running after her.  
Natsume panted, "Hikari-san! I want to tell you something."  
She said without turning her head as she walked up to Fuji, "Sure. Go ahead."  
Natsume gritted his teeth and added, "In private."  
Fuji's pupils had acquired a red haze - more prominent that when he was playing Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai. Ryoma too got up to watch the scene in front of him. He wondered what his Fuji-sempai would do if his barely-a-day-old girlfriend agreed to the request. He needn't have worried.  
Hikari barely spared him a glance and said, "This is about as private as it can get. It's your call."  
Fuji's eyes were still riveted on Natsume who was not retreating.  
"Fine." Natsume closed his eyes tightly and squeaked, "I love you."  
Hikari's witch green eyes lit with amusement. "How do you know that?"  
Natsume stared at her in confusion, "Eh? How do I know?"  
Hikari replied, "Yes. I want to know the symptoms. I can't assume your diagnosis is right. Answer this first - why do you love me?"  
Ryoma snickered loudly and said, "Mada mada dane."  
Natsume stammered, "You are beau-beautiful and smart."  
Hikari continued to torture the prey as Fuji relaxed and opened his bento. Hikari turned to sit facing Fuji as they began to eat. She whispered into his ear, "Free entertainment." Fuji chuckled but then added seriously, "He's not getting away with this mild banter though. I'm a very possessive person."  
She asked Natsume, "How do you know I am smart?"  
"You are ranked first."  
"Ah. So that's reason enough. I must say both your reasons for loving me are flimsy and you haven't told me the symptoms yet."  
"Er-er. Ah-uh. My heart beats faster when you are there. My stomach feels queasy. My head starts pounding. I start sweating."  
Natsume looked rather triumphant as he finished. He hoped it sounded convincing enough. Having the Ice Goddess for a girlfriend would make him the most successful middle-schooler in Seishun Gakuen.  
He was hurt and shocked when Ryoma started guffawing loudly and Hikari and Fuji looked like they were supressing their laughter with great difficulty. Ryoma managed to say between his choking laughter, "You'd get the same reaction if you saw a mad bull!"  
Somehow Hikari said in a steady voice that didn't betray her mirth, "Most probably your interpretation of these physiological reactions are incorrect. Even if they aren't, so what?"  
Natsume scratched his head as he made sense out of the sentence. Meanwhile the three dug into the bentos. He then said, "I want you to be my girlfriend."  
Fuji's eyes snapped open once more. Hikari patted him reassuringly and said, "So?"  
"Um, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"No. Do you want to say anything else?"  
Before he could say anything, Ryoma did something uncharacteristic. He threw his can of Ponta at Natsume and said, "Hikari-sempai is way out of your league. Just get lost, you empty headed idiot. Can't you see she belongs to Fuji-sempai? Stop standing here if you're not going to say or do something funny."  
Natsume shot out of the terrace in a jiffy.  
Fuji asked Ryoma why he had done that. He squirmed and said stiffly, "She's cool. She made break fun."  
Hikari smiled at Ryoma and said, "Arigatou."  
Ryoma looked at her and said, "Betsuni. If you want I'll play tennis with you."  
Hikari gasped and said, "I hope I'll be better than a wall for you."  
Ryoma said, "Fuji-sempai said you play well. Now I'll sleep and give you two privacy. Mada mada dane."  
Fuji smiled and they both ate. Fuji insisted that they feed each other. After they finished eating, Hikari said, "Arigatou. You truly are a very talented cook. It's delicious. The next time I'll get you something."  
Fuji replied, "Next time is tomorrow. And thank you too. For providing theentertainment.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
